For Them
by Z-01 Attack Helicopter
Summary: Darius was defeated in the city and now it's to the Canyon, this is for my crew, my soul, my family. This is a one shot and is a hint for my next story, please leave whatever feedback and criticisms you have. (Warning some swearing from time to time) (Rated T for safety)


After Defeating Darius in the city, Me and him were to head to the Canyon, He was furious and of course in denial that I beat him with my so called "Puny Skyline", The R34 I drove had my life and soul and quite frankly my whole bank account in it, my race spec 2.6 litre Twin Turbo boasted 600bhp and 530 lbs of torque, I also fitted a new suspension used in Le Mans GT2 race cars, a Racing fuel injection system, Brakes from the top of the market and finally the NOS and the NOS injection system from the best makers. All totaling up to around $1,690,059 and that's not including the cost of the car itself, tyres, the many NOS cans I've went through and fuel. When I said my whole bank account I mean my whole bank account but the money I've earned from racing is more than enough for me.

Darius though had spent over double, buying an R8 Quarto V10 plus Le Mans edition which was already $1,500,00 and I couldn't tell if it was modified but from the performance it looked to have a better chassis and suspension.

Regardless we were off to the Canyon

I was the first one there, I kept revving the engine to kept it alive. I kept my eyes on the rear view mirror,

 _You can do this, You can do this. For Sam, For Sal, For Yumi_. _For Diana_ I constantly played that in my head, remembering the final moments of most of my crew, my family. My fucking soul and Darius took them from me. I'm not going to kill him like he did to my crew but instead I opted to take everything from him, now for the final bits of the pie.

I heard the V10 of the Audi, it skidded to a halt and Darius pulled down the window of his to face me.

"You know, your crew members were too easy to take down. How's Colin by the way? I'm sure he's racing around the place." Darius had a smug look on his face, I wanted to rip him apart

"Say what you want, this race is all that matters and you've taken everything that matters to me and now...I'm taking everything that matters to you."

He looked away from me in spite then looked back "No one can touch me." and hit the gas, he spun off. I was close behind.

I knew I wouldn't have him in the straight aways but I knew I could have him in the corners, this Canyon had mostly straights but in the middle there was hairpins galore, if I was able to stay close I would be close enough to pass. Only problem was it was extremely difficult to pass in those sections and one mistake could spell your end.

As we went downhill Darius immediately gained time on me, I shifted into 5th and soon a turn came up. I pressed the the brake and moved my foot to clutch allowing me to down shift while cornering, from 5th gear to 3rd I accelerated out of corner and as predicted I was right up his chuff as another turn came around, I lifted and steered the car right, Darius didn't fair to well as he went wide, bringing us side by side, now there was a straight and Darius got in front again and here came the first hairpin of the course, I pulled the handbrake and shifted the car to 2nd gear turning the wheel left and right to correct the car and accelerated, this time I was in the lead. All I had to do now was keep it. We came to a downhill straight I put the car into 4th, 5th and finally 6th and I was reaching 214 Mph which was my safe top speed but the arrow kept going up to 221 Mph the car wasn't liking it, Darius got past me but only barely giving me confidence that my car was almost superior to Darius'. Another turn but this one was a long opening turning allowing both me and Darius to keep the pedal to the metal. Darius slowed down, I did too but only slightly. Again I was right up his chuff and now was the best part, the Hairpins. Darius and I turned the cars left and snapped right sending us into a drift, my car carried more speed around the outside and I was next to Darius then we changed directions again this time I was on the inside and Darius on the outside, allowing me to get past but a short straight and my cars engine being warm allowed Darius to get right next to me and on the inside for the next hairpin. We went in for another drift but Darius steered his car to start pushing mine with his significantly heavier car, the yellow guardrails demolished against my car and my back left tire was hanging off a cliff, I kept my car pointing on the road but it became harder and harder I saw Darius with an insane and evil look on his face, but as I felt a bump and pressed the gas sending me rocketing forwards and in front of Darius and in the nick of time as the concrete wall scrapped my back fender, I changed into 5th gear and the last hairpin came up, I shifted back down to 3rd and handbraked my car into a drift and as I came out of the hairpin I shifted in to 4th and up to sixth down the final straight I reach 230 Mph and my car wasn't screeching with agony. crossing the line I handbraked hard and slid in front of a crowd and I got out of my car, a smile stretching across my face, Darius stopped behind me but didn't get out of his car. Nickie hugged me in celebration and a the crowd formed around my car, in the corner of my eye I saw Colin. I let go of Nickie and approached Colin squeezing him with a bear hug he did it back,

"Great work bro, you destroyed him!" he shouted out

"Thanks Colin, but we have the Crew to thank. The ones with us now and the ones we will remember forever." I said looking up into each sky as did Colin and Nicky

"Nicky?" Colin asked Nicky who was staring up at the stars still,

"Yes Colin?" She asked

He got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket "Will you marry me?" I couldn't help but stare as the crowd around went silent

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered and then kissed him, an uproar in the crowd was heard, I smiled at the beautiful sight but then everything went silent as Darius drove up beside me window down

"You may have beaten me, but there will always be someone faster than you. And I'll make sure I will be there to watch them." He drove off and disappeared from Palmont City.

All I had to do now...was to prove Darius wrong.


End file.
